Age of the Red Room
by NerdGirl1210
Summary: What happened when the Black Widow finally gets a way from the Red Room. Where will she go and who can she trust. What can she do now? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Age of the Red Room**

 **By: NerdGirl1210**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Marvel

A/N

This is my second story I have posted. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 1

People think the older you get the harder life is well if that is the case then I am just messed!... I just escaped the Red Room after being there for 8 years. The only home I ever remember…. So what do I do now?

(line break)

"Natalia Alianovna Romanova. Come here." A long dark browned hair man with a metal arm said. "Yes, Sir." Came a very young voice. "You just got excepted into this program, right?" the man asked. "Um, yes." Natalia replied. "Yes what?" the man asked angrily. "Yes, Sir." Natalia replied sounding scared. "We don't do scared here kid. You need to grow up." The man said. "But… Sir, I am only 4 years old." Natalia replied. "Yes but you have potential." The man said before he handcuffed Natalia to the bed. "What is that for?" Natalia asked confused. "STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS!" the man yelled then left the room leaving Natalia all alone in the dark bedroom.

(line break)

"So how did you sleep?" the man from the other day asked. "Terrible." Natalia responded sounding angry. "Ok… Let's try this again. How did you sleep?" the man asked again "I already told you, Sir." Natalia said sounding angrier by the minute. "You need to learn the why you are here! You are here to be a spy and spy's lie. So I will ask you one last time. How did you sleep?" the man yelled at Natalia. "I sleep amazing." Natalia said sounding angry still. The man hit Natalia across the face. "What was that for?!" Natalia half yelled and half questioned. "Learn to lie better." The man said then left. "Wait you're just going to leave me here?" Natalia asked as she see the man walk out of sight.

(line break) (back to the present)

It had been one week since Natasha formal called Natalia escaped the Red Room. Natasha walked into a room with two men in it. "Black Widow." The one man said "What assignment do you want me to do?" Natasha asked "We want you to kill this woman." The second man said as he showed her a picture of the woman. "You now my quotient?" Natasha asked. "Yes Black Widow we do. Wants you eliminated your target you will get your money." The first man said. Natasha picked up the picture and handed them a card. "Put the money in that account number. Got it?" Natasha said and watched as they nodded their heads as she turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

I really hope you would comment and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Marvel

A/N

Sorry for such a short chapter I have not had the best day and so it been hard to write. :( Even though no one probably cares.

Now that is out of the way I want to say thank you to my 18 visitors, my one follower gabriella0199, and for the two reviews from gabriella0199 and Jesuslovesmarina.

* * *

Chapter 2

The woman wasn't hard to find at all. She lived in an old house with her husband and two kids. Not that I cared. The woman was a stay at home mom, which meant the job would be more difficult to do. First I need a good lined up shot before I can do anything. Just then the woman walked in to the kitchen window and was looking out the window. Natasha took out her gun and took the shot. The bullet went into the woman's chest. All you heard was after was the kids screaming for their mommy. Natasha had finished the assignment and called the two men. "it's done." Natasha said before they could say anything. "Good and you will get your money soon, but first we need you to do one more thing for us." The man said. "You now that the price will be doubled than right?" Natasha replied. "No you will get payed what we want you to get payed." The man said. Natasha hung up before saying anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Marvel

A/N

Just to let you now this chapter has some violence in it. Also I want to give a shot out to gabiella0199 for following, to Jesuslovesmarina and gabiella0199 for reviewing and to my 40 visitors. As always please review. OH YEAH I gave you a lot longer chapter this time to make up for my last update.

Also I want to say sorry to any Bucky/Winter Soldier fans out their because he is mean in these chapter because he is still under Hydra so just thought I would tell you.

* * *

Chapter 3

(line break)

It took 1 hour for Natasha to find the new base the two men set up. Neither of them heard her coming, but the next thing the boss was his partner was dead and he was all alone or so he thought. Natasha was trained to be stealth and unseen. He next thing the boss know was that he was up against the wall with a knife to his throat. "What…..Whhaaaaatttt….dooooo yoooouuu waaaaannnnnttt? The boss asked terrified. "I want my payment!" Black Widow said. "oooookkkkkaaaaayyyy. Just let me go and I will give it to you." The boss said hoping he sounded like he meant business. Natasha moved the knife back a little bit, but before removing it fully she said. "Try anything and your dead. Got it?" Natasha said and meant it. The boss nodded his head yes, so Natasha removed the knife from against his throat and took a couple of steps back. Natasha gestured with her hand towards the table that had a laptop on it. The boss sat down and started to login to his bank account, but before he finished he tried to beat the Black Widow at her own game. Just as he goes to attack her a knife goes through his chest killing him instantly. Natasha stepped over the body and sits down in front of the laptop. Of course the guy only put in his username and not his password, but Natasha was trained to hack into almost anything. So Natasha got to work on hacking into the system. It only took her 30 minutes to crack the code and transferred the money she was owned to her account.

(line break) (into the past)

"Natalia. Why are you late?" the winter soldier asked as Natalia walked into the shooting rang. "Sorry, Sir. Want happen again." Natalia said as she stood up straight and put her hands behind her back. "You better not let it happen again. Now Natalia I want you to hit 10 bullseyes in a row." The winter soldier said "but, Sir. I am only 6 and it is already 8:30 pm. I need sleep." Natalia said sounding a little tired. "I don't care what your age is. So stop using it as an excuse! Now you hit that target's bullseyes 10 times then you can go to sleep!" The winter soldier yelled at Natalia. Natalia picked up the gun and pointed it at the target. Her first shot missed the board completely. "Seriously. Natalia how long have you been doing this?" the winter soldier asked already knowing the answer. Almost 2 years." Natalia said sounding a little sad. "Almost 2 years and you still missed the board completely. How is that possible?" the winter solider yelled at her. "I… I I….. I don't know." Natalia said sounding sad that she disappointed someone. Natalia lined up the next shoot and got a bullseye, but when she went to do it again she hit the outside ring of the target. This went on for hours. Natalia would make one maybe two bullseyes, but then miss. It was midnight when she got 3 bullseyes for the first time that day. "Sir, can I please stop. I am tired and my hand hurts." Natalia said sounding tired and in pain. "No, not until you get 10bullseyes." The winter soldier said sounding mad that it had taken that long just to get 3 bullseyes in a row. It took another 2 hours before Natalia finally made 10 bullseyes in a row. "Come on I will walk you to your room." The winter soldier said as he walked to the door. It only took a couple of minutes to get to the bedroom. Natalia walked over to her bed and laid down and the winter soldier handcuffed her to her bed. "Next time I want you to hit 10 bullseyes faster. Got it?" the winter soldier said sounding angry. "Yes, Sir." Natalia said with a nod. Then the winter soldier turn and left Natalie all alone in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**As always I don't own Marvel or it's characters.**

 **I am so sorry for first off of not posting for a long time and secondly for such a short chapter. I am trying life is picking up for me and so I have been pretty busy! so I am not going to promise anything. I will try to get the next chapter up soon! Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 4

(line break) (back to the present)

Natasha was walking away from the building after getting her money. Natasha was in everyday clothes and didn't have a problem blinding in at all. Natasha was heading back to the hotel she rented. When Natasha finally got back to her hotel there was a note. The note said:

 _Dear Natalia,_

 _We never gave you permission to leave the Red Room! Come back now and your punishment will not be as hard as if we have to track you down!_

 _Sign,_

 _Red Room. W.S._

"oh no." Natasha said as she read the note. She thought she was free from the Red Room. Natasha grabbed all of her stuff. Witch was not much and left the hotel to go to the airport. Natasha booked a flight to London, England.


End file.
